


The Best Part Of Waking Up

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: Jared and Jensen start their weekend the best way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My muse popped this story into my head this morning and then bugged the holy hell out of me until I wrote it. Somehow, it took a hard left at the end and my porny ficlet turned fluffy. Muses are weird.

Jensen loved rimming Jared. There was no other way to put it. He didn't like it, he didn't enjoy it, he didn't take pleasure in it. None of these words or phrases were good enough. He flat out loved it. He loved everything about it. Jared's taste on his tongue, the texture of his skin, the heady knowledge that no one else had ever possessed his husband this way – Jensen just couldn't get enough. And he did it whenever he could. An hour between takes, a few stolen moments while the kids were napping, a long weekend alone – he grabbed every chance to get Jared naked and writhing on his tongue. They had done it in a variety of positions – Jared on his hands and knees, flat on his back with his legs hooked over Jensen's shoulders, pressed up against the wall with his legs spread wide while his husband licked him open. But his favorite position by far was when Jared sat on his face. It spread him so nicely, gave Jensen such easy access to that beautiful ass. He also loved being surrounded by the younger man – the smell, taste, sight, and feel. He even loved hearing the broken moans as he ate him out; every sense full of Jared.

That was how he found himself in the wee hours of a Saturday morning, his gloriously naked husband straddling his head, his asshole winking like a temptation no man could resist. He grabbed Jared's hips and pulled him down to his waiting mouth, reveling in the first groan of pleasure as he began placing kisses on the soft skin of his asscheeks and inner thighs. He teased the perineum with the tip of his tongue and sucked on his balls, rolling them around in his mouth before pulling off with a soft 'pop' and zeroing in on his main goal. He laved the tender skin of his asshole with long, slow swipes of the flat of his tongue, teasing the rim with a finger as he coaxed it to open for him. He formed a seal with his lips and sucked for all he was worth, smirking inwardly at the bitten off moan. He stiffened his tongue into a point and drove it into the younger man, feeding on his ass like a starving man at a buffet and feeling Jared's body tremble and quake from sensation overload.

Jensen's own cock was painfully hard, freely leaking onto his belly as he sought out the spot that would drive his husband crazy. Years of familiarity with the large body had him assaulting Jared's prostate in no time, tonguing the small gland until his husband was shaking and white-knuckling the headboard in his attempt to not simply collapse and smother Jensen. The older man had the fleeting thought that death by Padalecki ass might not be the worst way to go, but still eased off his prostate in the interest of not dying with a hard on. He regretfully removed his tongue, watching the muscle flutter around the sudden emptiness.

He tapped Jared's hip, signaling him to roll onto his back. The younger man pulled his knees to his chest as Jensen grabbed lube from the bedside table and slicked himself up. He slid home in one long thrust, holding himself on trembling arms for a moment before getting the ok to move. He pistoned his hips, slamming into his husband as Jared pumped his own cock at a blinding rate until he began to shoot ropes of semen across his stomach and chest. Jensen gritted his teeth and tried to hold on, but the clenching muscles were too much for him. He emptied into Jared and fell onto his chest in a boneless heap, smearing sweat and spunk between them as Jared lowered his legs to bracket him.

Jensen stayed there panting for a minute, willing his heart rate to return to something approaching normal before hefting himself off the bed and padding into the bathroom. He wiped himself down and returned to the bedroom, tossing a wet cloth at Jared and setting a pair of Saxx on the bed before rooting around for his own boxers. 

Jared wrinkled his nose as he wiped himself down and pulled on his underwear with a grimace. “Jen, we should really take a shower before we get dressed.”

Jensen kissed him and pointed at the clock. “No time.”

As if on cue, infant wails floated through the baby monitor while three pairs of little feet came thundering down the hallway. Jared pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading for the nursery, while Jensen attempted to dress himself amid pleas for pancakes and French toast. He managed to get himself and their three older children downstairs where everyone agreed on toaster waffles for breakfast. He put two bottles into the warmer and doled out the fresh-from-the-toaster waffles with plenty of syrup. He was just finishing the task of cutting up everyone's breakfast when Jared appeared with a freshly diapered and clothed twin in each arm. He handed their son to Jensen while grabbing a bottle for their daughter, and the two men sat down to feed their youngest children while they watched the others eat their breakfast. A perfect way to start the weekend.


End file.
